


On the Way Home

by fictionalrabbit



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I can't tag I'm sorry, M/M, Song fic, masturbation (mild)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalrabbit/pseuds/fictionalrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton enjoys waking Calum up at almost midnight and it’s a regular Saturday evening procedure but this time the location and the atmosphere make waking up the next day feel a bit different.</p><p>Or the one where Calum and Ashton are really close for being just friends and this particular time when they venture out into the world feelings finally surface.</p><p>Inspired and based off of Taylor Swift’s song, ‘You are in Love’</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm new to this (the whole posting my own content and actually writing a story) so please know that if this is entirely bad, I am so sorry. And make sure to tell me, 'cause constructive criticism is needed :)  
> This idea has been in my head for a while and it's taken me about a month to write (because I'm really slow and uninspired), so once again I'm sorry if it's no good.  
> With me being on holidays, I'm hoping to write more... If anyone is willing to read it...  
> Well, on with the story, I guess.

 

Calum woke up to the voice of an angel.

Gentle and hushed to refrain from waking up others but strong and deep to enchant Calum. The tanned boy stirred at the familiar sound, opening his chocolate brown eyes to meet with glorious hazel ones.

"What are you doing here, Ash?" Calum asked. He saw a faint outline of his friend’s face as he rubbed the sleep out of his droopy eyes.

The intruding boy smiled at his friend, "D'you want to go for a drive with me?"

Calum rolled his tired eyes but got out of bed anyway, grabbing a pair of track pants and a t-shirt on the way to his desk chair. The sleepy boy was never one to turn down Ashton's midnight car rides.

"Where are we going?" Calum asked, putting his vans on as best as he could with small rays of moonlight seeping through his window.

"Well, I thought we'd go to the beach and stay a while. Just listen to the waves... Get you out of the house and relax..." Ashton whispered in reply, watching Calum tie up his shoelaces.

Calum paused. He glanced up from his crouched position, searched for hazel-eyes in the dim-lit room and glared. Ashton felt a bit uncomfortable under the younger boy’s stare.

"I was pretty relaxed before you woke me up." He uttered, finishing one shoe and starting on the other.

"M'sorry."

"I was just teasing, you already woke me up.” Calum stood up with a smile, “Let's go."

He opened his bedroom door to walk into the dark abyss that was his hallway, Ashton followed in tow. On their way to the front door, Calum went to the bathroom to do his business leaving Ashton to loiter the living room and look at the family photos. The two boys quietly chatted and walked at a slow pace to Ashton’s car that was parked across the street.

There was no need to rush.

 

* * *

 

Ashton owned a dodgy car. The fact that the older boy was one of those types to listen to CD playlists rather than the mainstream radio station didn't really help either. Thus resulting into a cluttered, CD filled, dodgy car.

Whilst Ashton was driving out of Calum's street, the tanned boy found a disk titled, _'kidnappings with Calum'_ , among the clutter and instantly beamed. Calum placed the CD in its slot and played track 1, Jesus of Suburbia.

The duo was belting out to Basket Case by the time they'd reached the empty freeway.

Music from different bands filled the car, both boys singing at maximum volume. Their warm breathes created a light fog on the windows.

I Miss You came on towards the end of the freeway. Calum found this as the perfect opportunity to roll down his window. He saw the silhouettes of trees against dark starry skies and the vague scent of cut grass. He admired the secluded sky because it always seemed to have more stars than in the city. The wind entering the car felt cool against his warm face. Ashton quietened down, humming to himself. Light thumps were audible as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Hey, do you want Maccas? I'll buy us some coffee, yeah?" Ashton asked a tired looking Calum who gave a nod.

The hazel-eyed boy pulled up in the drive-thru of the nearest McDonalds and bought the both of them coffee.

"I guess we got a little rocked out there, huh?" Ashton jokingly added as he passed a coffee cup to Calum.

"Yeah, I guess so."

And then they were back on the road, the aroma of coffee and sound of music filled the car Tall lamps illuminated the path to their initial destination.

 

* * *

 

It took them a few minutes until they finally arrived at the beach. As soon as the car was parked, Calum ventured out to throw their empty coffee cups into a bin while Ashton took off his shoes and socks and rolled up the ends of his pants. The younger boy did the same when he came back to the car.

The usually burning sand underneath the hot Australian sun was cool under their feet, allowing the boys to have a nice stroll along the sea. Both of the boys had their feet in the wet sand where the water rolls up to meet the land. Content with where they stood, side-by-side, looking out in the distance with cool breezes and silence passing by.

"Hey, look over there" Ashton said, nudging the tanned boy and pointing in the general direction of the horizon. Calum glanced to where the hazel-eyed boy was pointing and nodded, not really sure what he was talking about.

But then Calum caught Ashton in his peripherals and couldn’t help but stare. The other boy had his eyes closed and was breathing in the air, absorbing the beauty of the sea. Ashton looked-

"Beautiful." Calum uttered. Ashton just nodded in agreement, thinking his friend admired the view of the sea just as much as he did, not of him.

The brown-eyed boy kept admiring his friend, wishing they were more. He saw how beautiful he looked under the moonlight. Lips plush, arms defined, eyelashes fluttered shut against his lightly freckled cheeks. Calum wanted to cuddle with Ashton, kiss him like there was no tomorrow and to just be with him more, happy in his company. Both boys knew the other had feelings for those of the same gender and of the opposite. They were bi, loving everyone and letting their love flow. The two friends have had their fair share of boyfriends and girlfriends; it wasn't a problem telling each other about their crushes. The problem was that Calum didn't want to risk his friendship with Ashton if said boy didn't feel the same way.

Ashton felt eyes on him. Wondering what was happening, he opened his eyes to look at Calum.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

Calum looked down, trying to hide the blush that blossomed on his tanned cheeks.

"No." Calum said as he ran into the shimmering water, forgetting to take off his clothes. The older boy laughed at his friend's antics. Ashton undressed himself, leaving him in his boxers to avoid getting completely drenched. The shirtless boy ran after a soaking wet Calum, oblivious to the other's previous embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

A head full of golden-brown hair and snoring had woken Calum up. A scent of strawberries and ocean spray filled his nose. The warmth radiating from the boy wrapped in his arms kept him from getting out of bed. And Calum was definitely not complaining.

The fact that he needed to piss and his now growing erection was the problem. Not the gorgeous boy cuddled into his chest. Never.

The younger boy tried his best to unwrap himself from the magnificent heat source. He struggled to remove himself but succeeded, nonetheless.

Retreating into the joined bathroom, he picked up and slipped on one of Ashton's flannels. The soft material covering his bare skin. Calum jerked off to the thoughts and smell of the sleeping boy in the next room. He imagined the older boy writhing underneath him, flush cheeks, swollen lips, and once hazel eyes to a full blown black. He suppressed his moans with the scent intoxicated flannel sleeve against his mouth. That had done the trick. He bit down on the sleeve, trying to cover up his last cry of ecstasy.

Calum pissed for a while after he had come down from his high. He took his time as he washed his hands. Three times to feel a bit cleaner. To feel a little less guilty.

 

* * *

 

Ashton felt sad. There was a dull feeling in his heart when he woke up. The comfort of muscular arms was gone. The lone boy found that as a good enough reason to leave his bed.

The blond clenched his stomach as it growled, indicating his hunger.

"Breakfast it is."

Ashton quietly made his way to the kitchen. His Mum liked sleeping in on Sundays, they were her only days off. She's a single parent with three jobs and three kids. Ashton knew that she deserved a break.

The older boy was looking at a nice Sunday morning breakfast. Bread, vegemite and butter, bananas and half a carton of chocolate milk all present. He popped two slices of bread into the toaster with plates and knife prepped, vegemite tub half unscrewed, butter lying around somewhere as backup, bananas sitting pretty on the kitchen bench and two empty glasses ready to be filled.

Ashton kept a hot eye on the toaster, making sure he didn't burn his toast. The device popped up its contents a few seconds later. Pleased with the toast, Ashton spread a layer of butter and then a thin layer of vegemite. He replenished the toaster and took a bite from his toast.

The older boy was feeling a bit thirsty.

Ashton thought he was thirsty for some chocolate milk. His hand dropped halfway as he reached for the fridge door. Boy was he wrong.

Calum entered the kitchen wearing one of Ashton's flannels. In slow-motion. An uncovered tanned chest contrasted well against the shirt. It was as if he was glowing. His messy bedhead seemed to make the younger boy even more appealing. Was Calum in Ashton's shirt causing a fire? Because-

"Shit." Ashton breathed out, a tent seemed to be forming at the front of his boxers.

"Yeah, shit! Dude, THE TOAST IS BURNING!!" Calum yelled as he ran to treat the source of the burning smell.

A fire alarm went off.

Ashton probably needed to get his priorities straight.

 

* * *

 

The two friends were having a movie night at Calum's house. It's been two weeks since the whole burnt toast catastrophe and the grounding Ashton's mum placed on him ended that day. He would have gone to the younger boy's house straight after his mum's final lecture except he was called to take another shift at the café.

Ashton finally got another job. That was the reason his grounding was so short. He could finally get back to helping his mum with the bills and having extra money to burn.

 _Maybe even take Calum out on proper dates._ Ashton thought but shook his head, disagreeing. He didn't think that their hanging out counted as dates, did he? He didn't even know if the younger boy liked him or not.

They were just friends. Best friends. Really close best friends that sometimes cuddled shirtless and stared at each other much longer than necessary. Calum was his best friend. A best friend that he wanted to make out with. _Oh_ , Ashton was in deep sh-

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" Calum sat down with the popcorn, cutting off Ashton's train of thought. The brown-eyed boy snuggled into Ashton's side, doe eyes staring at his friend.

"Oh um," The hazel-eyed boy coughed, positioning his arm around Calum, "I'll watch whatever you want to watch."

"Okay. Well Luke said that Michael cried when they watched it last week, so I wanna know if it's any good." Calum smiled at Ashton, "Also, Michael mentioned that we should have tissues ready and Luke said that it’s a romance and that there's cancer." The younger boy said, searching for confirmation in Ashton's eyes.

"Let's watch it then."

With a nod, Calum placed the bowl of popcorn on Ashton's lap. Both boys already missing the other's comfort, Calum slotted the DVD into its player. The doe-eyed boy ran back to his position at Ashton's side, getting comfortable and grabbing a handful of popcorn.

Ashton wasn't even paying full attention to the movie after ten minutes had past. He was too distracted by the adorable boy snuggling into his side. His best friend.

 

* * *

 

Around 2 am, Calum watched Ashton's eyes slowly open. They were facing each other as tired eyes returned the younger boy's stare. Was Calum up watching his friend sleep? In his bed? The same bed? Breathing the same air? Probably. But Ashton wasn't awake enough to comprehend that. Hopefully.

The older boy placed his right arm underneath himself for support. Calum admired the defined muscles because of the way the moonlight shone on them.

Ashton's eyebrows furrowed together as he lifted his left hand to cup Calum's cheek. He stroked his thumb against the soft skin. Calum leaned into the warmth of the older boy's hand. Ashton gave a sigh of relief, his body no longer tense.

Calum heard a mumble topple out of his friend's mouth.

"What did you say, Ash?" Calum gently whispered, not wanting to alarm. He brought his hand up and held onto the back of Ashton's hand with a light grip. It was warm and protecting.

"You're my best friend." Calum watched Ashton's lips form the words. He saw a crater-like dimple form in the other boy's left cheek. Calum heard the wind whisper to the window.

"You're _my_ best friend." Ashton searched his friend's face as best he could.

"Mine." Ashton emphasized. He looked into chocolate brown eyes and nodded before taking his hand away from Calum's face. Ashton turned around so that his back was pressed to Calum's chest and motioned grabby hands for his friend to cuddle him. A smile plastered on Ashton's face when he felt strong arms around his waist. Whenever it's just the two of them, Ashton's always happy. He hoped that Calum felt the same way.

"I love you." Ashton said under his breath.

 _I love you, too_ , Calum thought as he pulled Ashton even closer into his chest.

They'll have to talk about it later.

 

* * *

 

Calum was glad when he woke up to Ashton's snores and not the silence of being alone. He smiled at the sleeping boy, snippets from earlier playing back.

When Calum realized his arm was partially dead, he tried to rearrange their sleeping arrangement without waking Ashton. However most things are easier said than done. And that was one of those things.

Calum somehow wacked his dead arm on Ashton's head which caused said boy to knee Calum's stomach. The position they were in definitely did not make any sense as Calum groaned and Ashton rubbed his head with a grumpy pout.

"Why'd you do that for?" Ashton whined, words slightly slurred. Luckily Ashton was in a tame mood, otherwise Calum's ass would've been kicked.

"I didn't mean to," Calum sat up, replying through another groan. He was anticipating for there to be a bruise later. "Why did you hit me?"

Ashton shrugged, "Self-defense."

Calum raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face, no longer feeling the pain on his stomach and arm reawakened.

"Self-defense, you say?" Calum raised his hands, ready to pounce, "Well, self-defense this!"

Ashton's laugh filled the room as he felt long fingers tickle his sides. Calum watched Ashton's mouth as it emitted a sound that he loved to hear. He saw pretty lips forming a pretty smile. He wanted to kiss that mouth, even with morning breath. Calum didn't mind.

Ashton noticed that the long fingers stopped and slid away. He felt one hand travel to his hip and hold a firm grip while the other caused a dip near his head. Ashton opened his eyes when he felt a leg move between his legs; _When did they close?_ Calum hovered over him, staring. Ashton felt a sense of familiarity. Staring. And then he remembered last night, or was it early morning? He told Calum that he was his best friend.

"Best friend." The words slipped out of Ashton's mouth.

Calum broke the stare, recognizing the realization in Ashton's eyes. He looked away guilty.

"About that..."

Ashton felt the leg move away, the place the firm hand had been turned cold and the dip returned flat. They were gone all too quickly.

"No!"

"What do you mean, n-"

Ashton cut Calum off by rolling on top of him.

"You're my best friend, Calum. Whenever I'm with you my heart races and I can't stop looking at your cute face. I'm always happy when you're around. Those two weeks apart killed me. Getting a job pushed me into wanting to see you more so that I could finally take you out and spoil you and take care of you. I want to see you in my clothes more. I always want to sleep next to you because you’re the comfiest thing there is. Not to mention the fact that you're always warm. How do you do that, by the way? And you somehow manage to hug me right with your toned arms. I want to kiss your perfect lips. You're _my_ best friend and I love you. I love you, Calum." Ashton stared into chocolate eyes, lips close that he could feel his friend's breath.

Calum grinned because he knew. He knew that he wanted the same thing as Ashton. Calum reached for the older boy's waist. He knew that Ashton felt something when he told Calum that he loved him, that he was his best friend. And Calum grinned because he knew what to do. Exactly what to do.

Calum lifted his head and closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together. He let his eyes flutter shut when he felt lips belonging to the boy on top of him. Those rumours about seeing fireworks were confirmed. Ashton immediately kissed back, not wanting to waste a second. They made-out for a while, both losing track of time. Emotions splayed across the table. Hands touching any surface of skin they can reach. Calum's shoulders and Ashton's neck began to ache, neither wanted to stop.

But when Ashton's stomach growled, they paused. Calum and Ashton looked each other in the eyes; want, adoration and love practically bleeding out before the grumbling noise came again. Two different laughs disrupted the silence, smiles glowing and cheek muscles hurt.

"Do you want me to make breakfast?" Calum asked, still a bit giggly as he looked at Ashton.

Ashton nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

Needless to say, both boys were glowing for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

"Ashtooon." Calum whined, tightening his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "I want to go hoooome so we can cuuuuuddle."

"Maybe later, babe." Ashton said, touching Calum's hand, "We've gotta get a present for that party we're going to tomorrow."

Calum sighed, "Okay." He nuzzled his nose in the crook of Ashton's neck. Curly locks tickled the side of Calum’s head as Ashton leaned into the younger boy’s embrace. Calum couldn't get over the fact that Ashton was his _boyfriend_.

They were browsing Bed, Bath 'n Table in search of a house-warming gift. Ashton wanted to get vanilla scented candles while Calum hoped to get a cute set of bathroom towels. Both boys took their time searching around the store. It was mainly Ashton making the decisions and putting items in their basket as Calum walked behind and latched on to his boyfriend, breathing against his neck. The older boy would occasionally turn back to peck Calum's lips, but other than that he was practically dragging a doll around. It was getting really annoying to say the least.

Calum made it clear that he would much rather be at home than shopping as he whined to his boyfriend. So when Ashton stormed out of the store after buying the gifts, Calum knew he pushed it too far. The younger boy ran after Ashton, not wanting to receive the silent treatment on the way home.

"Ashton, wait up! I'm sorry!" Calum huffed as he caught up to his annoyed lover. The other boy kept walking, not bothering to stop.

Calum sped up to get in front Ashton, grabbing both of his shoulders to keep him from walking away. With a pissed off expression, Ashton ignored the boy but Calum could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ash." Calum apologized as he trailed his fingertips along Ashton's arms, taking the bags. Ashton turned to his boyfriend, the touch felt like fire against his skin. He could feel the radiating warmth from his favourite person and see the puppy dog pout on his lips. Ashton couldn't stay mad at this cutie for long. He sighed, giving in.

"S'okay, babe." Calum gave a small smile at that and tilted his head down to peck Ashton's lips. Calum felt Ashton's hand wrap behind his neck to pull him down, their lips met. It was a kiss of feeling, Calum tried to convey his apologies while Ashton kissed them away with 'I forgive you' s. Ashton pulled away and pecked Calum's now puffy lips, smiling. With bags in his hands, Calum turned around to go to Ashton's car. A content smile plastered on his face.

When they reached the car, Ashton opened the backdoor for Calum to put the gifts in. They hadn't realized that it was already sunset.

Calum didn't feel like listening to music. He was content with the sound of the engine running. Content with listening to Ashton as he thumped his thumbs on the steering wheel. All Calum needed was the sound of right now and he would be satisfied. Because Ashton was his right now. His present. Calum didn't need anything else other than Ashton's love.

Ashton always felt warm when he was with Calum. Whether it was the cuddling, the sex or the warmth wrapped around his heart and stomach and his entire insides. The younger boy always kept him warm. And this car ride was no exception. Calum radiated, Ashton absorbed and there was no need to turn on the heater. This time it was the warm that wrapped his insides and tickled his stomach. It was the love. Sometimes Ashton preferred the trips home than the ones out and maybe that was because of the boy in the passenger seat.

When they reached Calum's house, they left the bags in the living room and headed to Calum's room. Not bothering to turn the lights on, both of them stripped-down to their boxers and made their way to the bed.

Calum put the covers over himself and Ashton and curled into his boyfriend, tangling their legs. He could hear Ashton's heartbeat in the silence and he smiled, closing his eyes.

Ashton didn't really need the covers with Calum by his side but complied anyway, knowing that that's what his boyfriend wanted. He lowly hummed as scanned the boy next to him. Ashton could tell that Calum was almost asleep so he kissed the boy's forehead and whispered, "I love you." Ashton closed his eyes, knowing that his lover heard him.

And Calum fell asleep to the voice of his angel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't horrible on you. Leave some kudos, or even comment if you'd like :)  
> Have a nice day! And a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year :D


End file.
